An Overheard and Immensely Awkward Confession
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: It's been a couple months since Rin and Haru have been dating and Rin has fallen in love, but he hasn't told Haru yet. Little does he know that they have eavesdroppers to his little confession. [RinHaru, SouMako. Future Fish!AU. Baker!Mako. Part 2 of BAKER'S VERSE series]


**A/N: **Literally one of the shortest oneshots I've written in a long time. By PLP (platonic life partner), or Kumi, is proud that I wrote something so short, because I'm notoriously known for long fics. But this is more like a ficlet-oneshot type deal. So.

This fic is not a sequel per say, but comes _after_ my other fic, **Almond Danish**, and would make more sense if you read that one first.

* * *

><p>Makoto, at 29, and Sousuke, 30, are grown men in every aspect except their behavior. And usually this is also at a manageably 16 – 20 year old age range. This, however, is not the case at the moment as both are trying to get the best view around the corner of the building. Squabbling in a near silent, but completely eight-year-old (at max, 10) manner, they pull all their eight-year-old-mentality tricks as they wrest to peer into the brightly lit alley. Thank god they're standing in one of the less busy side streets, ivy and flowers creeping up the rustic brick building, because if anyone <em>saw<em> what the two _grown men_ were doing… well, they're being ridiculous and both of them know it but that didn't stop either of them.

Sousuke snags the ties of Makoto's flour-dusted apron and drags him backwards, twisting their positions so that he's now near the edge, face obscured by the vines but still with a clear shot of the scene unfolding before them. The brunet baker retaliates with a strong hold on Sousuke's belt, a much sturdier item than his apron ties, of which his boyfriend's fingers are still twisted in. He successfully pulls him away from the building corner and Sousuke lets out a soft yelp as Makoto's apron ties twist tightly around his fingers. The baker slaps a hand over the dark-haired man's mouth and promptly squishes the police officer against the wall with his whole body weight.

Sousuke will never underestimate Makoto's strength and body mass ever again.

The brunet leans to the side, crouching down just a little and looks into the sunny, clean alley; he feels Sousuke shift and the light weight of his boyfriend's head on top of his so he could see as well.

They're lucky that Rin and Haruka are completely distracted, because towards the end they definitely weren't as quiet as they should have been.

* * *

><p>This all had started about an hour earlier, when Sousuke came running into Makoto's bakeshop with the speed that made everyone in the café think he was chasing a suspect with a gun. It didn't help that he was still in uniform, but that was of little importance as the police officer practically jumped over the closed-counter entrance to behind the service counter – really, it would have taken him two more seconds to lift it up, walk through, and put it down – and skid around nearly crashing into one of the espresso machines.<p>

Makoto had let out a startled yep but before he could really figure out what was going on, he was being dragged into the back and he was just able to tell his employees he would be back soon before he was gone.

"Sou, _what_ are you doing?" the baker had asked, nearly tripping over one of the large five gallon buckets of flour that _someone _had left out. He needed to talk to his people about that, it was a hazard. Example A. The only reason he hadn't fallen on his face was that Sousuke had a strong grip on his arm.

"Rin's confessing to Nanase and I _need_ to see this," Sousuke had panted out, a strange, rather obsessive and intense gleam in his teal eyes. Makoto had never seen that look before.

"What?!" Makoto yelped and now Sousuke didn't need to drag him he was following quickly, because he needed to see this too. Rin was a romantic, a _ridiculous_ romantic, and Haru was, well Haru.

"And maybe record it," Sousuke added in an afterthought, pushing the backdoor open with more force than was really necessary.

"Where are they?" Makoto asked as Sousuke started to full out _run_.

"Outside Nanase's restaurant."

Makoto sped up, matching speed with his boyfriend. They past very few people as they ran the three blocks to Haru's restaurant, but the few who saw them stared in confusion and shock. In hind sight, it must've been weird to see a police officer and a baker running full speed down one of the side streets.

Rin and Haru had been in the alley behind Haru's restaurant when they had arrived. That had been fifteen minutes ago. Fifteen minutes of scrabbling and fighting for the best view, fifteen minutes of Rin shifting from foot to foot as Haru gazed at him, head cocked to the side.

* * *

><p>It's obvious that Rin's much too anxious to notice the struggle that's been happening behind them. And Haru is much too absorbed in watching the redhead to notice either, even if he tried he could probably spot the other two.<p>

Even from their hiding spot, Makoto can see just how _red_ Rin is – if the back of his neck and his ears are any indication at least. And as the minutes pass, in a strange mixture of slow and fast, the tension building more and more, the officer's skin continues down the road of red and Makoto is worried that it might reach the same color as his hair and that much blood to his face probably isn't healthy.

And the flowers behind his back are in danger of falling apart, with just how tightly he's gripping the wrapped stems. Makoto wants to yell at them to get it on with, because this stalemate is making his body ache with the position he's standing in, Sousuke's solid weight against his back. The sun is beating down on them and even if the day isn't too hot it's hot enough for a stationary baker with a bulky, dark-clothed police officer draped over him to be uncomfortably toasty. He wishes Sousuke could just _move_. He's a furnace.

They hear Rin clear his throat and both of them shift a little closer to the edge of the wall, straining ears to catch every word. Makoto doubts that they'll be able to hear Haru if he ends up talking, he's too soft spoken, but Rin is plenty loud. Sousuke shuffles behind him and the brunet glances over to see the dark-haired man pulling his phone out and holding it near Makoto's ear so that he could get a near-clear view of the two.

"U-um," Rin stutters, continuing his constant shifting. The grip on the bouquet of flowers tightens then loosens, as if he remembers what he's holding. "We've been going," –_Deep breath_— "…out for a while now."

Makoto can almost hear the _Mhm _that Haru makes, because he knows his best friend and he knows the sounds he makes when he bobs his head in acknowledgement. Rin seems to lose his train of thought for a moment and scrambles to regain it. His feet finally stop moving in their insistent scuffling, and now they can hear Rin's nervous breathing.

The baker might actually die through second-hand embarrassment if this kept going the way it was, but he can feel Sousuke being consumed in silent laugher behind him.

"And…and," Rin says.

"God damn, Rin, you aren't proposing to him," Sousuke whispers, trying not to lose himself in his laughter. Makoto elbows him in the ribs and he lets out a soft wheeze and tries to fall quiet. Needless to say, he's still having trouble breathing like a regular person with his quiet giggles at the situation at a whole.

Haru steps a little closer and Rin stiffens – Makoto can see it from here, the way his shoulders tighten under his civilian clothes.

And then, finally, after twenty, could have been more, minutes, the bomb finally drops and the words Rin has been killing himself over falls from his lips.

"I LOVE YOU!" he blurts, simultaneously pulling out behind his back the now rumbled and slightly sad looking bouquet of flowers – from all of his fidgeting. At least the flower heads themselves looked fine.

Makoto's pretty sure Sousuke has pushed his hand against his mouth to stop the loud burst of laughter from breaking out.

The moments after the sloppy, almost unnecessary confession, are awkward and stretch out long and the brunet wishes Haru would do _something_, because he's standing there, stock still, with his expression unchanged.

The silence is so long in fact, that Rin swallows hard and speaks up. "H-Haru?"

"Mmm," he replies, and this time Makoto can hear it because the scuffle of Rin's feet and the crinkling of the flower wrappings are now gone. And he steps closer, so that the flowers are between them and Rin lets his arms fall limp against the side. A few petals fall from the bouquet.

"I already knew that," Haru says and then he's holding the redhead's face in his hands and kissing him so hard that Rin lets out a soft groan in reply. The flowers fall to the ground and the redhead grabs tightly onto Haru's sleeves.

Sousuke's weight disappears from his back and he turns to lean against the wall as well.

The look on the dark-haired police officer's face is so conflicted that Makoto has to hide his mouth behind his hand to muffle his laughter. The brunet couldn't tell if Sousuke was confused, disappointed, amused, or angry and it seemed that Sousuke didn't know either. He clicks off his phone and puts it into one of his many uniform pockets.

"That was anticlimactic," he says in a flat whisper, reminding Makoto that their two friends are still close enough to hear them if their voices raised too much.

"Did you expect anything else from them?" Makoto replies, cocking his head to the side. Rin and Haru are one of the most unexpected pairs the baker has ever seen – excluding himself and Sousuke of course.

"A bit more of a reaction from Nanase maybe," Sousuke admits, scratching the back of his head, then drops his hand and shrugs. "I still got Rin being a romantic, awkward fuck on my phone though. That's definitely worth something."

Makoto, unable to hold back his laughter, lets out a soft giggle and grabs Sousuke's hand. "Let's go before Rin decides to kill us."

"I have a gun, he doesn't, he's off duty," his boyfriend says, but follows anyway, face still going back and forth between amused and disappointed.


End file.
